Unexpected
by Roxis-kun
Summary: Misaki, feeling annoyed and bad for his senpai and Haruhiko, decides to set them up for a date of sorts. Leaving it to Sumi and Usami-ani, he finds no other reason to be present. From that point, the two are left to themselves to sort it out. Sumi, suddenly, feels something for the man that he blames on Akihiko. But, is it truly Akihiko that he loves? Can he love another the same?
1. Chapter 1

"Keiichi Sumi," he told a handsome man that sat opposite him of the small table. He rest his elbows on it, careful not to knock off the cup placed there by one of the waitresses. He laced his fingers together and rest his chin on them. "And, who might you be? You seem familiar in one way or another."

"Haruhiko Usami," the man answered simply. He raised the cup to his lips and sipped on the coffee in it. He scrunched his nose up and put a little creamer in it to make the drink fit his tastes more. His cold eyes never left Sumi's face. "So, that's why you invited me?"

Sumi shook his head. "Not at all. In fact, Misaki-kun set this up," he answered simply. He sipped on his tea. "How about you?" It then dawned on him. "Perhaps it would be by the same hand that we are meeting here?"

Haruhiko nodded. "Yes, that's true. And, before you ask, yes. I am Akihiko Usami's older brother."

Sumi grinned. "Ah, so that's why I recognize that face. It makes sense, really."

Not another word passed between the two of them. The air quickly became awkward, yet neither of them seemed to notice or mind it. Sumi, as well as Haruhiko, wondered why Misaki had arranged this meeting between them, but neither could come up with any reason why other than the fact he could want rid of them. Still, they found it stupid that he would resort to such measures. Alas, that would be typical thought of Misaki Takahashi, one not used to using his brain more than necessary. Haruhiko looked at his watch. "Pardon me, but I must be going. Business, you see." He stood up and headed towards the door of the cafe. "I shall meet with you again."

Sumi sighed a bit as he watched him leave. He felt a bit sad, yet he didn't really know why. He, seeing no reason to linger there, excused himself from the premisis also. He snaked his hands into his pockets and strolled leisurely down the street, his form standing proper. He took one hand and pushed his glasses up by the rim. He grinned once he noticed Misaki coming towards him, but he didn't call out to him. Instead, he let Misaki do that if he were to notice him. Finally, he did. "Senpai! I didn't expect to see you here!"

Sumi shrugged and ruffled Misaki's hair. "You didn't? I was just heading home from the cafe."

Misaki shifted his weight rather uncomfortably. "Was he as awkward as I had told you about?" He looked at him expectantly.

Sumi shook his head. "Not at all, really. We had quite the conversation. Well, for a bit, anyway." He shrugged. "Thank you for making the arrangements for us, Misaki-kun."

Misaki nodded. "Anytime, Sumi-senpai. So, are you gonna talk with him again?"

Sumi nodded. "Yes. I plan to eventually. So, why don't you tell me how Usami-san has been doing? You haven't spoken of him in a while." He leaned forward and looked at him with dreamy eyes.

Misaki scowled, but didn't say anything. He turned away. "So, um...I have some shopping to do, so I'll see you later!" He waved to him then ran off in a hurry.

Sumi knew that Misaki didn't like talking with him about Akihiko, but he didn't really care. After all, Misaki had been his main source of information about him and his main link, also. He rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath. 'Maybe I should go home and make some tea,' he thought to himself. He decided he would since he had no reason to be in town. He then stopped. "Hmm...Perhaps I could pick up a book to take home with me? I have nothing more to do, I suppose." So, before going home, he stopped and bought himself a book written by someone by the name of Usuzu. He then headed home.

He slid open the front door, left his shoes and went inside. "I'm home," he called, but barely in an audible way. No one answered. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. 'Tea,' he thought. He put some on then sat down at the low table and set the bookstore bag down on it. He took the contents out, a dramatic novel, and flipped it open to the first page then began reading. It seemed that he couldn't focus, however. When he would read, say, a paragraph or so, his mind would oddly drift on to Haruhiko.

He jumped a bit when he thought he felt something like a hand on his shoulder. "Huh!" He turned to see someone, but he saw no one. He took a deep breath. "Ah...must have been my imagination." He stood up and went to get some tea. It hadn't dawned on him that he had been there, reading and day-dreaming, for such a long while. He poured himself a cup then went back to reading his book. But, again, he couldn't focus for the thought of Usami-ani. He gave up. He finished his tea, put the book away then went to bed for the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sumi groaned a bit as his head fell forward before being jerked back again. He didn't sleep, so he couldn't help but doze off a bit. Though, it wasn't smart to be doing it in Kamijou the Devil's classroom, but he couldn't help himself. He didn't sleep a wink thanks to his dreams being filled with the man he had met just hours ago and knew little about. 'It has to be thanks to Usami-san. It's all his fault that I find myself infatuated with this man for I only see him...Or, at least, I believe so,' he told himself; he couldn't think of any other reason why he would think about him so quickly and in such a way. He relaxed his mind and closed his eyes, but only for a moment, or so he believed.

"Senpai? Senpai?" he heard a familiar voice call out to him. "Senpai,wake up!" He felt his body being shaken.

He raised his head. "Urgh... Huh?" He looked up and saw Misaki standing over him. "Oh...did I sleep through class, Misaki-kun?"

The smaller male nodded. "Yeah, you did. That's not like you, Sumi-senpai." He shook his head as if to reinforce his comment.

Sumi pushed his form up from the seat. "Yes, I know that. I just didn't sleep well last night. Dreams, you know?" He chuckled a bit.

Misaki grinned. "Yeah, I think I know. Nightmares?"

Sumi took a moment before nodding hesitantly. "Yes...nightmares. Excuse me, but I have somewhere to be today. I shall see you again. Oh, before I go...Could you tell me how to contact Haruhiko-san?"

Misaki blinked. "Yeah, hang on." He tore off a small bit of paper from a loose sheet and wrote down a phone number. "This is it. I'll see you!" He took off towards the front exit.

Sumi waved him off. He looked down at the slip of paper in his hand and sighed heavily. 'I suppose it's now or never. I don't think he'd be busy right now...But, what if he is? Oh, I guess that's a chance I'll have to take,' he told himself. He drew a deep breath and talked to himself about doing it, coaching himself on to get it over with. He punched in the numbers on the slip of paper and pressed the phone to his ear. He waited. Each moment felt like a year passing him by, laughing and taunting him as if he were trying something that could never be accomplished. Someone picked up. "Yes? Usami residence. Tanaka speaking," he heard a male voice say.

He cleared his throat. "Yes, would Haruhiko-san happen to be home?" He tried to sound confident.

The man kept quiet a moment, but Sumi could still hear voices of others in the background. "He is. May I ask who this is?"

Sumi nodded as if the man could see him. "This is Keiichi Sumi. I met with him yesterday," he informed the man.

"Ah, indeed so. Shall I make an appointment fo-" He heard the man's voice get cut off suddenly.

Another voice spoke, "Come on if you wish. For right now, my schedule is clear." He then heard nothing more.

He swallowed hard. Had he just been invited by Haruhiko himself? It didn't feel real. He began to think that, if he pinched himself, everything would suddenly vanish into a cloud of smoke or he would awake to find himself in bed, it all being a dream. He shook those thoughts from his head; he didn't have a spare moment to think them. He picked up his things and headed off, calmly of course.

He stepped slowly to the front door of the Usami estate, a large home. In fact, he had never witnessed one so large aside from in books or on television programs. He raised one hand cautiously and knocked on the door. He lowered his hand. He waited nervously, but he didn't show it on his exterior. A man, one garbed like a butler, opened the door. He bowed politely to him like one would expect. "Yes? How may I assist you?"

Sumi bowed slightly to show respect to the man. "I called a little while ago. I'm Keiichi Sumi," he informed him. "I'm here to see Haruhiko-san."

The man nodded. "Ah, it's you. I am Tanaka, the one you spoke with. Please, come right in, sir." He turned and led Sumi inside.

Sumi marveled at the loveliness of the place. Certainly, it was unlike anything he had ever seen in his life. He stepped past Tanaka, his eyes seeming to be drawn to anything and everything. He had been inside extravagant homes, but that one took the cake in his mind. He then looked towards the stairs and noticed the handsome man stepping towards him with an emotionless face. He grabbed Sumi by the wrist and dragged him towards the den. When they got there, Haruhiko shut the door tight. Sumi looked at him strangely, but he didn't say a word. The older man turned to look at him darkly. "Did he put you up to this?" he asked suddenly.

Sumi took a step back, making him closer to the fireplace. "Do you mean Misaki-kun?"

The man furrowed his brows. "No."

He didn't have to say another word. He already knew who he meant, and that person would have to be Akihiko. He rolled his shoulders. "No, he didn't. And, I assume you are speaking of my sudden call?"

The older male nodded. "Yes, that was my first thought," he admitted easily.

Sumi nodded a bit. "I see. Well, if you must know, I simply felt like it. I mean, I did have a good time yesterday."

Haruhiko didn't speak. Instead, he sat down in one of the chairs and poured a cup of tea and set it on the sterling-silver tray. He sipped on it. Sumi didn't budge. He could only watch him, wondering about every thought that would pass his mind. And, since he couldn't read minds, he knew he would have to settle with anything his imagination drummed up. He finally spoke. "What is your infatuation with me?"

This caught Sumi off guard. He fumbled with the words that poured in his mind, but nothing came to his tongue. The older man stood up and approached him. "It's not an infatuation," he blurted out, causing the man to halt his steps.

Haruhiko furrowed his brows once again. "You think I can't see it? The look? Your eyes," he said to him, his words stopping suddenly as if to let him think.

The younger of them glared at the older one. "My eyes? What about them? They speak no words," he remarked.

Haruhiko shook his head. "You don't understand how I know." He paused again. "The look you give me is the same as the one my brother gives and receives...Misaki and he share that same look towards one another."

Sumi took a step forward. "Do they?" He chuckled. "So, you see it as well. Fine, it's true. Now, what would you have done about it?"

Suddenly, with the halting of his words, Sumi felt a warm hand cup his chin. His eyes immediately flickered upwards to look Haruhiko in the face. He felt his cheeks begin to burn, but he fought it away; that wouldn't be like him. No, he had to maintain his image, whatever it would happen to be, in Usami-ani's eyes. He parted his lips to speak, but his words were halted by the sudden press of warm, moist lips upon his own. His eyes widened, but soon fell shut. His arms, almost out of instinct, moved to wrap around the form that stood not even inches away from his own. He had to admit, his fondness towards him kept growing with each moment. He pressed his lips back against Usami-ani's, leaving not even the slightest gap. He decided that he would rather smother than break the kiss, one filled with such a suculent taste and hypnotizing warmth.

It broke. He gazed into Haruhiko's cold eyes. Neither spoke. Sumi reached down and took his larger hands. "Would yo-" His words were cut off by his lips being met by Haruhiko's again. He melted into him once more.

Haruhiko grinned crookedly. "Yes, I would." He then sat down on the couch without another word.

Sumi followed. But, he wouldn't remain content to sit next to him. He tapped the man's shoulder, which made him turn to face the smaller male. Sumi smiled darkly. He shoved Haruhiko onto his back and slid on him. He leaned forward and slammed his lips down on his. Sumi got up suddenly and went to the doors, locking them before coming back to reclaim his position over Usami-ani. With the moments to follow, he would treasure them forever. 


End file.
